storyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Vampires
History Not Much is Known on The Long History of The Queen Of Vampires. Powers and Abilitie Super Strenght: The Vampire Queen being one of the oldest vampires alive is immensely strong and therefore she is stronger then any normal vampire, vampire prince,common werewolf and humans. she is strong enough to lift full grown men off their feet with one hand, she is strong enough to rip off the limbs of his enemies and also rip out internal organs. like other vampires this ability increases over time. Super Speed: The Vampire Queen is much faster then any Common werewolf or vampire she can easily out run other species and stop them in their tracks. she can run miles in miniutes. when covering short distances she moves to fast for the human brain to process and so appears as if she is teleporting, when covering long distances she appears as a blurr. this ability increases over time. Super Agility: The Vampire Queen posses super agility and she can move,jump,climb and run faster then any common vampire or werewolf. Super Senses: The Vampire Queen has hightened senses that far exceeds that of any common vampire,werewolf or vampire prince. Super Durability: The Vampire Queen can handle far more traurma then any vampire, vampire prince, common werewolf or human, they are less effected by the weakness of the species. Super Healing: The Vampire Queen can heal faster then humans,vampires,vampire princes and common werewolves. they can heal from non fatal wounds almost instantly, if they feed on blood it will quickenthe process, if they feed their blood to others it will heal there wounds almost instantly. Immortaility: The Vampire Queen has been around for 2000 years and they are immortal in the sense that they can not die of old age and will live forever. Mind Control: The Vampire Queen has the ability to control the minds of humans, vampires and vampire princes, they cannot use this ability on werewolves or witches or sirens. Dream Manipulation: The Vampire Queen can enter a persons dream and bestow nightmares or convey messeges, she can warp the dream to his liking. unlike vampires and vampire princes they can do this from miles away from their victim. True Face: they can show there vampire features like their fangs and glowing red eyes DayTime Walking: Like Vampire Princes the Vampire Queen can walk in sunlight. Transformation: The Vampire Queen can transform into a giant bat when she is at full strenght. Weaknesses Broken Neck: If the neck of The Vampire Queen is broken they will be rendered unconcious for several hours. Blood Loss: if The Vampire Queen loses too much blood without the time to heal or her healing ability is blocked then she will grow weaker and weaker until eventually like other vampires she will be in a dead like state until she recives blood. Fire: If The Vampire Queen is lit on fire she will be severely hurt and may be rendered unconcious however the flames will not permantly kill her. Invite: Like other vampires The Vampire Queen must be invited in before entering somebody's home. Magic: The Vampire Queen can be Vulnrable to powerful witches and their magics. Physical Attacks: The Vampire Queen can be slowed down if they sustain too many injuries without healing, however they can take far more punishment then other vampires. Bloodflower: If The Vampire Queen touches Bloodflower it will burn her skin however she will heal extremely quick, if it is ingested it will render the queen weak and dazed, Wood: If The Vampire Queen is Staked with wood it will not kill them or render them unconcious but it will extremely hurt them. Known Vampire Queen TBA